Farz Ya Rishta
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Zindagi mein kabhi kabhi aisa pal aata hain jab insaan ko apne farz ya apne risha mein se kisi ko ek ko chunna padta hain...jahan ek ko chunne ka matlab hota hain dusre ko humesha ke liye khona...par kya yeh utna asaan hota hain?...khas kar tab jab faisla ka natejaa bohot hi bura kuch hota hain...peep inside to know more and help a confused person to decide...DUO os...


**SET AFTER KHAUFNAK HAVELI...**

_Dear guest,here is the one you had requested..._

_Tumhe to is episode pe chahiye tha...  
_

_yeh plot bohot dino se mere dimag mein tha_

_so I thought for mixing it..._

_hope tumhe bura nahin lagega..._

_and all readers please answer the question at last_

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

Abhijeet entering the house with his shoulder supported by a sling...Daya was supporting him by shoulder...he slowly took him to a sofa and made him sit relaxly...then he went to the door and locked it from inside...

Abhijeet was sitting on the sofa with closed eyes in half lying when he heard a silent voice...

Daya: pani...

Abhijeet opened his eyes and found Daya standing in front of him with a glass of water...he slowly took the glass and gulped down the water...Daya took the glass and left towards kitchen with...

Daya: khana order kar diya hain maine...tum aaj kuch na karo to behtar hain...

Abhijeet was feeling odd due to Daya's silent behaivour...he could not get the exact reason behind this behaivour but failed miserably...he whispered absent mindedly...

Abhijeet: socha tha ki kal New Year's Day mein bohot jamke party karenge...kahan mera kismat!...party to gayi pani mein...upar se itni gehri chotein...aur ab yeh Daya ke ajeeb harkatein...it is so confusing!...

He saw that Daya was coming towards him with two cups in hand...he silently put down a cup in front of Abhijeet and he silently went towards the balcony...Abhijeet silently looked at his way...then he stood up with difficulty,picked up the cup and went towards the balcony slowly...

Daya was standing aside with his coffee cup in hand...he was starring at front absent mindedly...Abhijeet tried to step towards him but felt a sudden pain in his injured shoulder causing him to stop with a painful...

Abhijeet: aahh!...

Daya's trance broke with this and he immediately turned towards him...seeing him standing with painful expression on face,he rushed towards him and supported him to the couch nearby...with an angry...

Daya: kya hain haan?...is tarah khud chalke aane ka kya matlab hain haan?...aise chup chap sar jhunkake baithe rehne se kuch faida nahin hoga...bolo...

Abhijeet: muj8e tumhare pass aana tha yaar...

Daya: kyun aana tha tumhe mere pass?...kya kaam hain?...bula liya hota wahin se...

Abhijeet: mujhe tumse baat karna hain yaar...

Daya(in straight tone): kya baat karna hain?...jaldi batao...

Abhijeet(shocked): arey tum aisa rudely kyun behave kar rahe ho Daya?...maine aisa kya kar diya?...

Daya: kuch nahin kiya tumne...mujhe bas ab baat nahin karna...

Abhijeet felt sad...he did not say anything more but sipped his coffee silently...Daya felt bad seeing his sad face but said nothing and sipped his coffee...

The ordered food arrived withing half an hour...Daya paid the bil, set the table and went to Abhijeet's room to call him for dinner...entering the room,he saw that Abhijeet was facing difficulty to dry his hair properly with towel as his right hand was supported by sling...

Daya silently went to him,took the towel away from his hand and dried his hairs gently...with a soft...

Daya: awaaz de sakte the...

Abhijeet: kisi ko baat nahin karna hain ab...to maine socha ki kahin main unhe disturb na kar lun...

Daya(irritated): kya hain haan?...taane ke siwa baat karna nahin aata tumhe Abhijeet?...

Abhijeet: aur yeh adaat mujhe tumse hi laga hain Daya...

Daya: aao khana khalo...

Abhijeet(s8ubbornly): nahin khana mujhe...

Daya(in angry tone): dekho Abhijeet bekaar mein zid mat karo...

Abhijeet: main zid nahin kar raha hun...mujhe bas nahin khana...nahin khana...nahin khana...

Daya: kyun bekaar mein bachchon jaise zid kar rahe ho Abhijeet?...

Abhijeet(in firm tone): main nahin balki bekaar mein zid tum kar rahe ho...jab se ghar aaye hain hum...tab se munh latkake baithd ho...ek baar bhi sidhe munh baat tak nahin kiya...kya chal raha hain yeh sab?...

Daya: dekho Abhijeet...mera dimaag pehle se hi garam hain...mujhe aur gussa mat dilaun...

Abhijeet: kyun haan?...dimag itna garam kyun hain tumhara?...kiya kya hain maine jo itna gussa dikha rahe ho bewajah?...

Daya: tumne nahin...sab kuch to maine kiya hain...na hi main us waqt woh darwaza kholta aur na hi tumhe woh teer lagta...

Abhijeet's mouth opened in a O shape hearing the reason...he stammered...

Abhijeet: tum...tum is wajah se utna ukhda ukhda ho?...

Daya: sirf itna hi nahin...phir rod se bhi to mara tha na tumhe...aur to aur woh mirror...yaar tumhare yeh halat mere wajah se hi to hua hain...tumhara pura New Year's celebration barbaad ho gaya...

Abhijeet bursted in a loud laugh hearing this...Daya was shocked to see his laugh...he managed to say...

Daya: tum hans rahe ho?...

Abhijeet(wih laugh): aur nahin to kya?...ro lo?...(again with laugh)...Daya tum bhi na...(again w ith laugh)...kya kya sochte ho!...

Daya: yeh mazak nahin hain Abhijeet...kal jo bhi hua main woh bhul nahin pa raha hun...yaar...nahin bhul sakta ke mere wajah se tumhe itne chotein lage hain...pata hain yaar main jab tumhe us tarah mar raha tha na tab...

Abhijeet(cut him): tab mujhse zyada dard tumhe ho raha tha...haina?...

Daya looked towards him and hugged him very tightly with a painful...

Daya: yaar please...please mujhe maaf kar do...mujhe tumhare saath yeh sab karna pada...tum mere zindagi ke ek lauta rishta ho...ttmhe kuch ho gaya to shayad main bhi mar jaunga...mere liye mere is rishte ke keemat duniya ke kisi bhi cheez se zyada hain phir bhi maine kal tumhe itna chot pahuchaya...itna mara...please yaar mujhe maaf kar do...par yaar tum to jante ho na consequences ke bare mein...please maaf kar do yaar...yaar main apne ek laute rishte ko khona nahin chahta...

Abhijeet: Daya...Daya...yaar dekh please chup ho jaa...mujhe pata hain yaar ki tere andar kya chal raha hain..Par yaar tu yeh sab apne farz nibhane ke liye kiya hain...yaar dekh yeh humesha yaad rakhna...hum humare zindagi mein kabhi kabhi aise maukam mein aa jate hain ki hume humare farz aur rishte mein se kisi ko chunna padta hain...tab soch samajhke sahi faisla lena bohot zaroori hota hain kyun ke ek yeh hi faisla jo humare future life mein aur humare apno ke zindagi mein asar padta hain...tujhe to khush hona chahiye Daya ki tu apna farz aur apna rishta dono ka barabar balance rakh paya hain...theek hain?...achcha ab aur rona nahin...chalo apne aansoo poch lo...(Daya wiped away his tears)...haan shabbash!...

Daya: achcha chalo khana khate hain...mujhe bohot bhukh lag raha hain...

Abhijeet: haan achcha chal...

* * *

next morning...

At 8:30 am...

Daya was putting his shoes while Abhijeet was sitting on a sofa with an irritated face...seeing his face,Daya said...

Daya: Abhi main duty pe ja raha hun...thoda muskurake bye bolo...(naughtily)...kya pata shaam ko mil bhi payenge ya nahin...tum hi to kehte ho ki jab hum subah ghar se nikalte hain tab hume yeh pata nahin hota ki kabhi laut payenge ya nahin...

Abhijeet(super angry): bakwas bandh karo...kitni baar kaha ki mujhe bhi bureau aana hain...lekin nahin...(mimickring)...nahin Abhi tum aaj araam karo...tumhe chot lage hain kitna...

Daya(with tease): tum nakal kaafi achchi utar lete ho...

Seeing his brother'sangry face,he went to him and sat beside him with a soft...

Daya: Abhi main jaldi wapas aa jaunga na yaar...ek chota sa kaam hain...Dr. Desai ko safely government safe house tak pahuchana hain unke ghar se...unhone ek aisa computer virus banaya hain jise agar ek baar kisi machine mein ghusa diya gaya to woh machine within five seconds puri tarah corrupt ho jayega aur kabhi thik nahin payega...koi antivirus bhi use destroy nahin kar sakta kyun ke woh virus time to time apna signature badal leta hain...

Abhijeet(shocked): my god!...to agar yeh virus kisi country ke banking sector ya internent system mein ghusa diya gaya to us country ke economic aur communication system pura fail ho jayega...

Daya(grabbed his hand): isliye boss...unhe safely government safe house tak pahuchana bohot zaroori hain...bohot sare dushman gang unhe marke virus hathiyana chahta hain...main woh karke hi aa jaunga...aur tab tak ek attendant rakh jaunga tumhare saath...

Abhijeet: attendant ke kya zaroorat Daya?...main to ab theek hun na...aur tum bhi to jaldi aa jaoge na?...

Daya: haan boss...main jaldi aa jaunga...par tumhe do ghante baad baad injection lagwana hain aur I am sure tum khud woh nahin karoge...isliye maine use bulaya hain...yeh dekho aa gaya woh...

A handsome youth entered the hall with a polite smile...he said...

Youth: hello sir...I am Rahul...

* * *

after one hour...

Daya was driving the car through a lonely street...Dr. Desai was sitting in the backseat...suddenly Daya's mobile rang...it was a video call...Daya excused himself and got down from the car to receive the call...but what he saw made him stunned...

Abhijeet was tied with a chair in a dark room...he was totally unconscious..and Rahul was standing beside him while pointing gun towards him...a background voice said...

Voice: hello Daya kaisa laga nazara?...tum sobh rahe ho ki humne tumhare dost ko behosh kaise kiya haina?...bohot asan hain yaar...Rahul ne dusra injection bolke use behoshi ka injection de diya...simple!...

Daya(impatiently): tumlog chahte kya ho?...chod do Abhijeet ko...kyun pakadke rakhe ho use?...

Voice: humuse pakadke rakhna nahin chahte Daya...tum humara ek kaam kar do...hum tumhare dost ko sahi salamat tumhare pass pahucha denge...

Daya: kya kaam?...

Voice: apna gun nikalo...aur us scientist ke bachche ko goli se uda do...

Daya(shocked): kya?...

Voice(with laugh): haan Daya tumhe aisa karna hi hoga...warna Rahul tumhare zindagi ke ek laute rishte ko goli se uda dega...ab tum faisla lo...tumhare zindagi mein kaunsa zyada important hain...farz ya rishta?...

Daya turned towards the car and saw Dr. Desai...then he looked towards Abhijeet's unconscious face in his mobile screen...

..

..

..

..

..

_TO AAPLOG HI FAISLA LIJIYE DAYA SIR KO KYA FAISLA LENA CHAHIYE...UNHE KISE CHUNNA HAIN: APNE FARZ KO YA APNE EK LAUTE RISHTE KO?..._

_Agar unhone Abhijeet sir ko bachane ke liye Dr. Desai ko mar diya to unhe jail hoga aur Abhijeet sir unhe aur khud ko maaf nahin karenge as he is a self sacrifiser_

_Agar unhone Dr. Desai ko nahin mara to Abhijeet sir ke jaan jayega...Daya sir tab khud ko maaf nahin kar payenge aur self hatred ka victim banke mental disorder ke taraf chale jayenge..._

* * *

Please read and review...

With love and regards

Yours Nikita...


End file.
